Boats
Boats/Prima Donna is the second half of the 2nd episode from Season 10 of Barney & Friends. Baby Bop has always dreamed of riding in a boat. BJ and Riff build a pretend sailboat for Barney and Baby Bop to sail on it. Song List # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea # Together, Together # I'd Love to Sail # I Love You # Prima Donna Trivia * This episode marked: ** The first appearance of Allison ** The only appearance of Scott played by Braeden Kennedy. Air date September 19, 2006 Written by Michael Anthony Steele Directed by Jim Rowley Theme Boats Characters Barney Baby Bop BJ Riff Allison (Mariah Snyder) Scott (Braeden Kennedy) Carlotta Monsieur Firmin Monsieur Andre Ubaldo Piangi Raoul Madame Giry Plot:"Your public needs you," Andre said. "We need you too," Firmin said. Carlotta: Would you not rather have your precious little ingenue? "Signora, no," Firmin and Andre both said. Firmin & Andre: The world wants you. They went to the dressing room where Carlotta is getting ready for the show. They are preparing for tonight. Firmin & Andre: Prima Donna first lady of the stage, your devotees are on their knees to implore you, Andre: Can you bow out when they're shouting your name? Firmin: Think of how they all adore you. Firmin & Andre: Prima Donna enchant us once again. Andre: Think of your muse. Firmin: And of the queues round the theater. Firmin & Andre: Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, prima donna once more. The two managers keep handing her gifts: Flowers, jewelry, and another dog only black. Raoul is on backstage thinking about Christine. Raoul: Christine spoke of an angel. Carlotta is trying on her costume. Carlotta: Prima donna your song shall live again, Firmin & Andre: Think of your public. Carlotta: You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you. Madame Giry is on backstage. Madame Giry: She has heard the voice of the Angel of Music. Back in Carlotta's room. Firmin & Andre: Those who hear your music. Firmin & Andre: Liken you to an angel. Carlotta: Think of their cry of undying support Andre: We get our opera. Firmin: She gets her limelight. Firmin & Andre: Leading ladies are a trial. The two managers are carrying Carlotta backstage as if they were her slaves. Carlotta: Prima donna your song shall never die. Firmin & Andre: You'll sing again and to unending ovation. Raoul: Orders, warnings, Lunatic demands. Firmin & Andre: Lunatic demands are regular occurrences. Carlotta: Think how you'll shine in that final encore. Firmin & Andre: Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this. Raoul: I must see these demands are rejected. Firmin & Andre: Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl who's gone and slept with the patron? Raoul and the soubrette entwined in love's duet although he may demur he must have been with her, you'd never get away With all this in a play But if it's loudly sung And in a foreign tongue It's just the story Audiences adore In fact, a perfect opera Madame Giry & Meg: For if his curse is on the opera. Carlotta is dressed up and every cast is around her. Everyone is singing including the people outside. All: Prima donna, the world is at your feet, a nation waits and how it hates to be cheated, They prepared the stage for tonight as they cleaned every inch of the place. All: Light up the stage with that age old rapport, Sing, prima donna... They take a deep breath to hold the last note. All: Once more. Category:2006 episodes Category:Opera scenes